


The Finding

by DaftDarius



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: 1980s, Bromance, Drabble, English, Friendship, Gen, Illustrations, Los Angeles, Musicians, Name Changes, Reunions, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDarius/pseuds/DaftDarius
Summary: After a long search, William finally finds the one he has been looking for so long.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Finding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Находка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454840) by [DaftDarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDarius/pseuds/DaftDarius). 



> This is a translation of my work, if you see a mistake, please report it. Enjoy!

The spring in Los Angeles was pretty screwy. It was cool and wet, and the rain was pouring, but even the nasty weather couldn’t stem the flow of life, though it still caused some troubles, such as destroying big hair and makeup, so popular among local rock bands. However, this time it wasn’t a big deal — clubs were closed, so most of musicians returned to their homes to sleep or keep partying. The rest of them stayed on the Sunset Strip to have fun like some drenched stray dogs, who love to be loud. A heavy grey cloud hovered over the city, covering the starry skies. The only sources of light in Los Angeles were street lamps and all kinds of neon signs flashing all over the city.

Izzy would compare the giant cloud outside the window with a lead dirigible, if only the mattress he slept on wasn’t in the far corner of the room. Exhausted after the concert, the guy didn’t want to waste his energy on the after-party. That’s why he came back home, totally drunk, just before the rain started. He has already slept for an hour since his return.  
The guitarist used to sleep lightly, so now he could hear how loud the thunder was, but something was wrong. The sound was too frequent and rhythmical, but not reverberating. Could it be possible that Stradlin has dreamed the dull journey to home, and in reality he just fell asleep backstage when his bandmates were playing? Anyway, the sound was causing him severe headache, and Izzy opened his eyes. He was at his small apartment all alone, the rain was pouring outside, and now he realized — somebody was knocking on the door.  
— I’m coming, coming… — the guy moaned.  
He lazily rose off the matrass and angrily whispered: «Fuck, who could it be this early?». He hoped that it was worth it, because if not, the night guest will have to leave his place with a couple of bruises on his face. He opened the door and saw something ginger and madid with a smile on its face.  
— Well, Jeff, — said William, trembling with cold and excitement. — I’ve been looking for you at least for a fuckin’ month.  
— Bill?  
Unwittingly, the guitarist imagined his fierce and vociferous friend from Lafayette as a puppy, who has found his owner after a long time of searching. Such a silly and devoted puppy. He immediately dragged William inside and took off his backpack and jacket.

_By modestbreeze_

— You are dripping with wet, — Jeffrey brought him the only clean towel and asked to undress. William happily, but not without difficulties took his wet sticky clothes off. Now he wasn’t so disgusted, but still cold, so Isbell started to rub him with a towel.  
«God, I’m fussing with him like he is a little kid» — thought the guy, even though he was happy to see such a close to him person in such a big and cutthroat city. Bailey has always supported him, and he was sure that in a such hard times Bill will help him to get through. Jeffrey was confident in his abilities and unhesitatingly heading to his aim, but it was strangely different in Los Angeles. When he moved here, the sore realization of need of a friend, the only one. And now he is here, came without an invitation and a warning, drove — or even walked — about three thousand kilometers and a half, wet and probably caught a cold.  
— How did you even get here, Bill? — Isbell set him down on the table and started to go through the kitchen cupboards to find something warming. — From now on, I’m Axl, — the guy looked away.  
He didn’t want anyone to call him by his old name, even Jeff, although he’d forgive him that. But the  
past should stay in the past.  
— Yeah, sure, — quietly snorted Jeffrey, putting an almost empty bottle of whiskey on the table — that was a leftover from some gig. It only had a couple of gulps left, so he passed it to his friend. At least he will get a little warmer.  
— And why the fuck are you Izzy? — grinned Bailey, parrying.  
— You can call me Jeff if you wish. But only you can do that, — the guy leaned on the kitchen cabinet, watching his guest.  
Shortly after that Bill stopped shaking and almost got dry. Only his hair was still a mess, but they will deal with it tomorrow. Jeffrey and William were sitting on the old matrass and almost cuddling. The ginger-haired one, wrapped in a plaid, was nodding off on the guy’s shoulder, snuggling up to him.  
— I’m so happy that I’ve found you… — smiled William sleepily and slowly closed his eyes.  
— And so am I, — Isbell was stroking his friend’s hair and watching him fall asleep. Bill quickly gave up to his exhaustion. Jeff, admitting inwardly that Bill’s visit was quite enjoyable, grinned silently and followed his example.


End file.
